Blame it on the Blood
by lyssawolf126
Summary: "A night on the town" has two different meanings for these two strangers. Bella wants to celebrate her 21st birthday and Edwards wants something a little more sinister. Extremely OOC. One-shot. M just in case. Welcome to the dark side.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the character therein. Sad face, I know.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading :) Enjoy the dark side.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Turning 21 definitely had its perks. Number 1 had to definitely be finally being able to drink alcohol legally. Of course, not being 21 didn't exactly stop me before, but at least this way, I could drink in public areas without the risk of going to jail.

My girlfriends, Rose and Alice, decided to throw me a surprise birthday party at our favorite club that we've been going to since we all turned 18. This was our favorite place to be because of the fact that it was half inside and half outside, meaning that the bar and televisions were in the inside and the DJ and dance floor was outside where we could 'get low' under the night sky, which as it turns out was actually pretty amazing, especially on a full moon.

We were in the middle of enjoying ourselves out on the dance floor when _he_ walked into the club. I could see him through the open doors that separated both halves of the club.

"Bella?" I barely registered the voice when it came louder the second time. "Bella?" I turned my head toward my tiny friend with the loud voice.

"What Alice?" I yelled back just as loudly.

"I was telling you my story of that guy I met at the coffee shop the other day and you totally zoned me out. What's up?" She looked up at me expectantly in her 5 inch heels that still left her shorter than me. With all the people around grinding on each other, I wondered why she even bothered to tell me the story in the first place on the dance floor with the music on full blast.

I could tell that she was about to scream at me again so I cut her off before she could start. "Ali! Calm down. I _was_ listening. Well, up until _he _walked in." I pointed him out to her. He was at the bar talking to a blonde guy. Mystery man was wearing jeans and a simple black v-neck shirt, but damn, he made me want to sin. He had bronze hair that had me almost begging on my knees.

As we were staring, _he_ looked over and caught us. I instantly blushed and looked down while Alice started squealing like she had just lost her mind. She suddenly ran right to them and hugged the blonde guy that was with _him_. I didn't want to leave her alone with them since I didn't even know who they were so I walked over. Which apparently was a very good idea since the moment I got within arms distance, the bronzed-hair beauty was pulling me towards the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" he asked. The music was blaring, the people were screaming along with the music, and a haze had settled over the dance floor as the temperature rose with the amount of people there.

Through all this, the only coherent answer I could make was a shrugged "Sure."

He pulled me closer to him. "I'm Edward by the way."

"I'm Bella." I leaned into him to make me heard and heard him gasp as I closed the gap between us.

We stayed that way for a while, not really paying attention to anything else except for what was going on with us.

After what seemed like eternity in this handsome man's arms, I looked around and noticed that many people were leaving. Rose and Ali were even motioning towards me that they were leaving. The blood guy from before had his arm around Ali's waist and I realized that he must have been the guy she was talking about earlier. She wasn't really the type of girl to be with more than one guy. I nodded my head indicating to them that I wanted to stay Edward. They got the hint and I watched as they shimmied their way to their cars, still being able to hear the music.

I looked up into his sparkling eyes and realized for the first time that they were a dark hazel, with hints of red around the edges. I had never seen eyes like those before and I was captivated.

"Ready to leave?" he asked as he pressed his lips to mine for the first time that night.

I held on as long as I could before I realized that he was expecting an answer. Coming up for air, he looked like he really didn't care what the answer was and was ready to leave with me.

"Yeah," I said to his back as he had already started pulling me away from the dance floor. We went through the inside of the club so that I could grab a drink of water before we left walking down the sidewalk.

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but really worried that I might have been left with a total stranger that I knew nothing about. It's not like I've never left with a guy I barely knew before, but this time, it felt different. I was actually started to get semi-scared when he didn't answer and just kept pulling me.

After a while, I looked around and realized that no one was around us as it was probably somewhere around 2 a.m.

"Hey!" I yelled at him to get his attention. I tried pulling my arm away from his, but he just kept pulling and almost yanking my arm off, or at least that is what it felt like.

He just kept walking and pulling. He finally turned around as I was getting ready to scream, but it was cut off when his hand went over my mouth. I looked into his eyes, which had now gone almost black, and looked soulless, if that was even possible.

"If you try to scream, I will tear your head off." He warned through lips pulled back in a snarl. I knew logically that his threat shouldn't have scared me because there was no way he could do that. However, from the look in his eyes, I knew he was capable of anything and everything.

He pulled us into an alley between two buildings that were so tall that there was barely any light down the narrow opening. I desperately tried to get away from him, but he was just too strong. Even with my self-defense moves I learned a while back, I was no match for him. He didn't even look like he was trying and he still was too strong for me.

With his hand still over my mouth, he turned my head to the side to where my neck was visible. He brought his nose to my neck and sniffed up and down. At this point, not only was I frightened to the point of passing out, but I was also confused. What kind of rapist/murderer sniffs their victim's neck?

I tried kicking, scratching, punching and every other move I could think of, but nothing worked. All I could think of was that I had to get back to Ali and Rose. I couldn't leave them. They had just lost their brothers in a car accident five months ago. They were barely able to go on after that, and I knew that if I died, that would be the last straw. I had to stay strong for them. I had to keep them from giving up on life by saving mine.

"Edward!" I tried yelling his name, pleading, but his hand still covered my mouth. He hardly paid any attention to me as his nose was still attached to my neck.

Finally, he picked his head up and looked in to my eyes. "Oh, Bella. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? I've been following you around for weeks since the first day I caught the scent of your blood." He smiled the most sadistic smile I had ever seen in my life. Even with all the scary murderer movies I had seen, this smile took the cake.

I stared at him wide-eyed as he licked his lips, the same lips that I had kissed not too long ago. That thought alone made me want to puke all over him.

"I can't wait to taste your blood. Emmett thought I was crazy to want you the way I do, but then again, you're my singer and not his. I have a feeling that if he stayed with us, instead of leaving to Canada, he would have liked to have some fun with your blonde friend. He was always into the blondes." I couldn't understand anything he was saying. It was like he was in his own little world and everything he said made sense to him but left me completely in the dark. I was glad, however, that Rose would be safe, at least. From what I could tell, this Emmett character wasn't looking for a girlfriend, but someone to terrorize just as Edward was doing to me. "But at least Jasper understands," he continued. "He found your friend, the short one, that is. What was her name?" I could feel tears start to form in my eyes, partly from the fact that Alice was brought into this, but mostly from anger that he was here threatening both of my best friends.

"Oh right. Alice. Mmm. He is going to have as much fun with her and I am with you." Tears were flowing down my face freely at this point as I started shaking my head back and forth hysterically. I couldn't possibly think about this happening to Ali. Not to her. She was the most fragile one out of the three of us.

"Don't worry though. You won't live long enough to see that happening to her." He said as if he read my mind. I would have thought that came from a place of compassion or pity, but the way he said it as he emphasized "live long enough," I knew he was just messing with me before he finished me off.

"I can't wait any longer," he said roughly as he moved me head to the side again. The way he twisted me neck left me whimpering as I saw his eyes go impossibly darker. The way he talked about my blood, his grace, his strength, they all led me to the same conclusion. He had to be a vampire, or else a psychotic guy who just lost his marbles and thought he was a vampire. Deep down, though, I knew the truth. He was a vampire, plain and simple. Another thing I knew, I was going to die tonight. I laughed inwardly at the fact that I had always loved vampire movies. Well, at least the scary ones, and here I was, caught in the middle of my own movie, except this one was real.

As he bit down on my neck, I felt him stiffen as my blood started flowing into his mouth.

"Stop! Please stop!" I shouted against his hand, begging with him, but he just went on as if I had never even spoken. The pain from his bite was excruciating, as if someone took a jagged knife and sliced open my throat.

"Please … please." My voice was getting weaker and weaker as I felt the blackness start to take over.

"Please," I said one last time before waves of darkness rolled over me.

I took one last breath and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~lyssa**


End file.
